Rayne Pain
by LadyofSilverSide
Summary: Reworked sorry for the code. A foolish girl steals from the wrong man. She'll get everything she deserves and more. Zartan to come!
1. Day 1

A shapely figure of a woman is slammed against a thick brick wall outside. Her wild blonde hair flies falling on be sweat covered face. Blood was dripping from her lips, and her left eye was so swollen it could barely open. She was gasping for air as large hands gripped her neck tightly. Her tiny hands clawed at his, but her short nails couldn't do enough damage to green eye was full of fright as she could feel the last bit of air forcing out of her lungs as she's slammed hard against the wall again. Her head was throbbing from the pain, and her vision was blurred. Slowly she slips into an unconscious state./span/p

Soon she finds herself coming too, bright lights filled the room. Her one eye that wasn't swollen squinted as she tried to shield her eye as the light caused her more pain. She tried to struggle to get away from hands of doctors and medics. Her vision was so blurred she couldn't make out faces, just shapes and hands.

The sounds of voices rang in her ears loud like q concert on a Friday that was amplified with a hangover. She tries to push away the single hands of the nurse as she assists in cutting away the bloody torn clothing while a doctor and several nurses take vitals. An anesthetic is administered to her, and the pain begins to ease.

What's your name; a female nurse asks?"

The young woman swallows hard as she tries to fight the pain medicine. She cringes as an IV is inserted in her arm. She feels her torn skirt being pulled off and her face becomes flush from embarrassed.

"No; she whimpers."/span/p  
Soon a warm blanket is tossed over her exposed body./span/p  
"What's your name; the nurse asks again? Where are you from?"

"Rayne; she whispers."

The nurse pulls her bruised arms from under the blanket and the doctor looks over her arms.

"Rayne; the nurse repeats. What's your last name Rayne?"

Rayne could feel the pain easing even more, a cold compress is placed over her swollen eye. She cringes from the cold and tries to jerk away, but the nurse takes her hand and she calms down.

"Rayne; the nurse says. Relax, you're in the hospital. No one will hurt you. Now what's your last name, do you have family to contact?"

Rayne felt more comfortable with the nurse holding her hand. She grips it tightly, she was afraid to let her go not knowing what would happen next.

"Abernathy; Rayne whispers."

The nurse watches as the anesthesiologist walks in and preps her for surgery.

"Rayne; the nurse gently says. You're going to feel really tired soon. You need to have surgery. We'll do our best to contact your family. Ok."

Rayne nods her head as she felt comfortable, soon after she drifts off to sleep.

Rayne a shapely blonde walks out of the house in a pair of shorts that barely covered her butt, and a cropped halter top and flip flops. Her body was shapely, and fit, but she wasn't fat. Soon a very tired General Hawk rushes after her.

"You aren't going anywhere dressed like that; General Hawk shouts."

Rayne rolls her eyes as she just keeps on walking. Hawk rushes after her and grips her curly blonde hair dragging her back into the house.

"Clothes; Hawk shouts! Dress like a lady, not a whore!"

Rayne was tired of him treating like a child. He let's go of her hair and pushes her to the foot of the stairs.

"I'll be seventeen in a month; Rayne snaps as she stands at the foot of the stairs. Then I can go live with my mom."  
Hawk felt sad and angry at the thought. He wanted his little girl back, he wanted his marriage to work too but nothing in the world seemed possible.

"Clothes; Hawk shouts. Then you're going to school."

Rayne walks up the stairs and pushes the door to her room open and slams it shut. She opens her closet and pulls out a pair of jeans that were ripped and frayed. She rips off the halter, and puts on a black tank top that was littered with studs in the shape of a skull. She puts on a pair of knee high socks and slips on her mid calf black boots. She laces them tightly and grabs her shoulder bag putting her tablet in it. She picks up her shorts and pulls out her cell phone and puts that in her bag.

"Hurry; Hawk shouts. You'll be late!"

"Like I care; Rayne mumbles as she walks out of her room."

Hawk looks at her and frowns.

"Where's your uniform; he snaps?"

Rayne rolls her eyes as she puts on her smart watch.

"It's Friday; Rayne snaps. Did you forget?"

Hawk looks at her outfit again and shakes his head.

"Let's go; he says in a slightly irritated voice."

Rayne walks out the door and stands next to the car parked in a shared space outside the base housing. She waits as she watches her father lock up and walk over to the car. He unlocks the doors and she climbs in. He starts the engine and they leave. He drives off base, and makes the 20 minute drive to the high school. The two remain silent until he finally stops in front of the school.

"I'll be here at two to pick you up; Hawk says firmly."

Rayne gets out of the car and walks up to the school and walks through the main doors. She turns around and watches him drive off and she walks out of the school and opens her shoulder bag pulling out her cell phone and dials a number.

"Hey; Rayne says as she walks off the school grounds. I'm walking to the mall. Wanna meet up?"

She smiles as she crosses the street not watching for traffic. Several cars stop quickly as she crosses.

"Awesome; Rayne says playfully. I'll see you soon."

She continues to walk her usual route until she's at the mall. She walks inside and looks around, the smells of coffee filled the air and she looks around noticing a rather well to do man in a suit walking in. She watches the bald man with a mustache enter into a shop. He pulls out his wallet from his back pocket and she sees a wad of cash inside. He pays for a suit and she rushes to the shop before he could leave and she collides with him harc. He wasn't a usual wealthy man. He was massive and muscular, but she managed to grab the wallet.

"Watch it old man; Rayne snorts as she bounces off him."

She continues on her way, but she didn't notice the man began to follow her. She walks to the bathroom and walks to a stall and closes the door locking it behind her. She opens the wallet and pulls out several hundred dollars and closes the wallet.

"Score; she whispers."

Rayne puts the cash in her own wallet and looks at the license.

"Alistair Ben. Minder; Rayne reads softly as she hears a toilet flush."

She closes the wallet and walks out to find Alistair Minder standing at the end of the hall. Rayne walks to the service exit and tosses the wallet on the floor and walks to the other end of the mall and out around to the food court. She stops in front of the coffee bar and pulls out her wallet pulling out a twenty and buys a coffee with the stolen money.

Soon Alistair find her sitting at the table. He had found his wallet, but it was empty of the cash. He slowly walks to Rayne's table and pulls out his phone taking a photo of her. Soon another blonde walks over to the table and Rayne stands up smiling.

"Hey; Rayne smiles. It's been like a week since I've seen you. How's mom?"

Little did Rayne know she just stole money from Dr. Mindbender, nor did she care.

"Mom is fine; the blonde replies."

Rayne looks down at the cup of coffee and picks it up taking a final sip before tossing it.

"Megan I hate living with Dad; Rayne explains. I liked living with you and Mom."

Megan smiles and hugs her sister tightly for a moment.

"Let's go shopping; Megan soothes. There's this party happening at Ryan's tonight."

The two leave and Mindbender follows at a distance. He watches Megan pickpockets and buy clothing with stolen money, while Rayne just allowed Megan to buy her things. Rayne turns her cell phone off and shoves it in her shoulder bag along with her old clothes. The two girls meet up with a pack of girls that were armed with stolen cash that they used to get their hair and nails done.

"Party at Ryan's; one girl giggles."

Mindbender pulls a fifty out of his shirt pocket and the girl's eyes light up as she looks up at him.

"Take me to the party; Mindbender commands. I'll triple this."

The girl smiles as she takes the fifty.

"Take me to lunch too; the girl demands."

Mindbender smiles an evil smile as he leaves with the young

Hours later he pulls up in a black corvette with the girl. She clung to him tightly as he walked with her into the party. She pulls away once inside and holds out her hand. Mindbender places two hundred dollars in her hand and leaves walking around looking for Rayne. He finds her in the corner of the trashed formal dining room watching thecrowds getting drunk and high. She slowly worked on a glass of something, but it never seemed to empty.

She really seemed like a lonely girl, it was a shame he had to punish her. Rayne pulls a pack of cigarettes out of her bag and looks around as she lights one. She seemed on edge, like someone was going to kill her. She slowly puffs the cigarette and she takes a sip of her drink. Mindbender knew he could easily kill her here, but he needed her alive.

He wanted to torture her, he wanted to rape her, he wanted to do all the things to her he hadn't done in years. He craved making people fear him, he didn't care if it was a girl, or man. He could feel a burning flame inside him, the anger of a girl robbing him, the nerve of her. He slowly creeps up behind her and places his large hand on her shoulder. She smiles and looks up noticing him immediately. She swallows hard as he grips her shoulder tightly. She whimpers in pain and the smile slowly began to grow.

"Come with me; Mindbender demands."

Rayne says nothing as she grabs her bag and she follows him quietly out of the house. He walks her to his car and opens the door. Rayne looks up at Mindbender, but he says nothing. He pulls a gun from his jacket pocket and jams it in her back, and leans his body against hers pushing her slightly.

"Get in the car; he commands."

Rayne gets in the car and shuts the door. Mindbender walks around the front of the car watching her and showing the gun. Rayne sat with her head hung low, she knew what she did was wrong. Mindbender gets in the car and she opens her bag quickly and hand him most of the money she stole from him and others.

I'm sorry; Rayne says quickly. That's all of it, just let me go."

Mindbender says nothing as he starts the car. He looks at her and slaps her face, Rayne grabs her face looking at him uncertain what to think. Mindbender drives off quickly leaving Rayne in silence. They drove for what seemed like hours until they pulled up to a house in the middle of nowhere. She looked at the massive house, it was dimly lit until he pulls up to the front door.

Mindbender shuts the car engine off and gets out of the car. He walks around to the passenger side door and opens it. Rayne's face was still stinging, but she exits the car. Mindbender shuts the door and grabs her wrist pulling her to the front door. He unlocks the door and pulls her through slamming it behind her. She looks back as he locks a deadbolt from within, and the same with the door lock.

"I gave you the money back; Rayne snaps. Let me go."

Mindbender slaps her again this time driving her to her knees. He rips the shoulder bag from her body and tosses it in a closet and locks it. He turns to her, smiling as he watches her eyes widen with fear.

"I'm going to torture you; he almost whispers. I'm going to cause you pain. I want you to beg for your life."

Rayne says nothing as he approaches her. He grabs her neck with one hand and chokes her for a moment as he pulls her up off the floor. Rayne gasps for air, but is startled by his large hands touching her breasts. She looks up at him, and he grips her breasts tightly causing her to cry out in pain.

"Stop; she groans."

Mindbender leans in and touches her neck with his lips. Her smell was sweet and it made her seem innocent, but he figured she wasn't. He gently kisses the back of her neck and loosens his grip. Rayne was heaving in pain, and his kissing her neck was a distraction. Soon she feels him move to the side of her neck as he kissed her gently. Rayne was frozen with fear, as she felt his hands lift her shirt. She soon realized what was happening and she pushes him away.

Soon his hand meets her face, and he shoves her against another wall. She groans with pain as she hits the wall. Mindbender rips the shirt over her head and looks at her average sized breasts in a black lacy bra. He leans in and touches her chest sliding his fingers under the straps and guides them down her built arms. Rayne looks up at Mindbender her eyes were filled with tears.

"Please stop; Rayne begs."

"Mindbender reaches around and unclasps her bra, he pulls it around her ribs and pulls it off her arms. He looks down and noticed that her breasts were red from him gripping them so hard. Rayne looks away in shame, but he reaches out and turns her head to look him in the eyes.

"I promise to make this as painful as possible; Mindbender says with a smile."

He grabs her arm and drags her upstairs and pushes a door open and tosses her in a dark room. Turning a light on Rayne looks around, the bedroom she was in was nice. The walls was a pleasant color, the bedding looked expensive, and the floor was marble. She watches as Mindbender looks the door from inside the room and he approaches her. He grabs her hair and shoves her face down on the bed as he rips off her skirt not caring if he tore it or not.

He looks down at her lacy black panties that matched her bra. He reaches down and touches the soft lace panties and caresses her butt. He grips her panties and rips them off tearing them in half. She stands in fear as she was uncertain what he was going to do to her. She hears his jacket slide off and his shirt unbutton, next his belt buckle, and his pants button and zipper.

He was organized, he put everything away, his clothes went into the hamper, his shoes in the closet. Rayne was a thief show watching people from the corner of her eye was a talent. She saw where he put the keys, she watched where the gun went, and even his phone and wallet. But she didn't have time to make plans when she felt him on top of her.

The same hard body she ran into earlier was now pressing against her. His hard erection pushing against her low back for a moment. She feels him grab her by the hair and drag her to the head of the bed. She was shaking in fear, she didn't want to lose her virginity like this.

"NO; Rayne screams as he grabs her by the neck!"

Mindbender leans in and smells her hair as he kisses her neck. She gasps for air as he grips tightly.

"Scream again and it will be much worse; Mindbender whispers."

He loosens his grip and she shuts her eyes as she feels his fingers touch her vagina. She feels one slip inside and he stops looking down at her.

"You are a virgin; Mindbender says with a hint of delight. I've never raped a virgin."

Rayne says nothing in fear. She keeps her eyes closed as she feels him slide another finger inside her, and soon another one. Mindbender soon latches onto her breasts licking and sucking them roughly. Rayne moaned with a mixture of pain, fear, and pleasure. Her body was shaking from her first orgasm, and she couldn't seem to control herself. Mindbender moves his lips up her chest giving her a kiss, and a nibble between movements until he reaches her lips.

Rayne opens her eyes hoping it would stop, but she soon feels his lips lock onto hers. He kisses her forcefully, but with passion. His tongue caressing hers, and his lips pressing hard against hers. His fingers find her swollen clitoris as he flicked it, and she groaned between each kiss.

"I could have so much fun; Mindbender almost purs."

Soon Rayne feels his penis penetrate her vagina, and she groans with the mixture of pain and pleasure. It took him sometime to get his entire penis inside her, but he didn't waste time taking her. His pelvis pounding her, he enjoyed the feeling of the blood flowing from her. He enjoyed the pounding sounds, and her crying under her breath. It didn't take long for him to finish, and he groaned loudly as he ejaculated. Rayne felt relieved when he was done, but she soon felt the weight of him falling on top of her.

She pushes at him, and he rolls off of her pulling her to the edge of the bed and cuffing her to the bed rail. He leaves to get a shower and returns to change the bedding. Rayne watched as she was uncertain of this man. She knew she was a bloodied mess, and as clean as he appeared to be he wouldn't let her sleep in his bed.

But once he was finished he unlocks the cuffs and pushes her into the bathroom and shuts the door locking it behind him.

"Clean up; he shouts. Tomorrow we're going to have some real fun."


	2. Chapter 2

Rayne wakes up laying on the bathroom floor after having been locked in all night. She was hurting everywhere, and she felt exhausted from not sleeping. She looks up seeing her capture shaking in fear and pain. He kicks her harshly out of the way as he shuts the door, and locking it behind him.

He watches Rayne as he steps in the shower, he knew she was afraid, and he enjoyed every minute of it. Turning in the water he watched her, he wanted her to try to escape. He wanted a reason to hurt her, he wanted to make her cry.

Rayne stayed on the floor cowering down to him, uncertain of what he might do. As he completes his shower he steps out. The room was steamy, and the air was moist. He dries off slowly as he tried to decide what to do with her.

He knew if he kept her alive the police would find him, but he was enjoying torturing her too much. He watched her as she sat with her head down. Her blonde hair covering her face, her body shaking from fear. He moves slowly as he approaches her, he wanted to scare her even more.

Reaching down quickly he grabs a hand full of her thick blonde hair and pulls her to her feet. He roughly slams her against the wall, and her curvy body shook hard as she feels him press against her. Breathing was difficult as she felt his body weight pressing on hers.

"You will learn; Mindbender whispers. If you survive me I think you'll be a good girl."

Rayne gasps for air as his body weight lifts from her, but a sudden shock of pain as he thrusts his penis inside her causes her to cry out in pain. His lust was overwhelming, his desire to ruin her was overpowering him. Rayne grabs his arms squeezing him, and digging her nails into his arms, but it doesn't phase him as he continues to defile her.

"Stop; Rayne begs. You're hurting me."

Mindbender grabs her neck squeezing tightly to silence her. She tries to scream, but a low rasping sound comes out as the air in her lungs slowly creeps out. She could feel the room spinning, and slowly the world fades, but soon her breath returns as his hand lightens the grip.

She breathes a heavy breath of air as she still continues to feel his penis pounding her vagina. She was hurting everywhere, she could feel fluids flowing. A mixture of blood, and their fluids together. She wanted him to stop, she wanted him to just kill her if that would end it all.

Suddenly he moans loudly as he unloads inside of her. All Rayne could do was cry as he let's her go and she drops to the floor. He walks back to the shower leaving her in her own world of pain. Rayne watches him, she knew if she made him angry enough he would end it all. Slowly she pulls herself up, and she stumbles to the counter where the key was.

Mindbender watched her, he knew she couldn't get far. Medically she couldn't get down the stairs with the possible broken ribs, and bruised thighs. Rayne picks up the key, but collapses with the key in her hand. She hears the water turn off and she sees him step out of the shower.

Reaching down he takes the key and places it back on the counter. He dries off and soon leaves for awhile. Rayne took time to get up, she draws a hot bath, and soaks in it. Slowly she could feel the water cooling off, but she didn't care as the pain in her body was easing.

She slides down in the cooling water trying to forget where she was. She was almost asleep when she hears the door bust open. Startled she sits up quickly, but cries out in pain. Mindbender pulls a towel out of the linen closet and tosses it at the tub.

"Dry off; he harshly commands."

Rayne moves as quickly as she could to get out and pick up the towel. She dries her body and drains the tub while Mindbender stands closely. She could feel his eyes on her.

He made her feel afraid, and disgusted with herself. He made her want to kill herself each time he looked at her. Every moment she feared for her life when he was in the room.

"Hurry; he snaps. My breakfast is getting cold."

Rayne looks down at the floor as she puts the towel in the hamper. She turns and walks towards him slowly. She hoped he would just kill her if she annoyed him enough, but the pain in her body actually wouldn't allow her to move any faster.

She walks naked throughout his house home following him to a formal dining room. Two plates were at the table with glass serving domes over them. Mindbender pulls out a chair and she sits down at the table. She looks down at the clear dome and sees a fried egg, a piece of toast, and a slice of bacon on a plate.

She waits for him to sit down and he removes the dome over his plate to reveal a feast. Rayne looks at him surprised he would feed her after everything he had done to her.

Mindbender pours two glasses of milk and she takes her tiny glass and takes a sip, she removes the dome and slowly eats the food, and drinks the milk. As she ate the breakfast she started to feel tired, her body felt heavy, and she wanted to just lay her head down and sleep.

Soon she starts to come too, she was tied to a large bed, in a small room. Her face was buried in a pillow, and her backside exposed. Fear was washing over her as she wasn't sure what would happen next.

A door opens and she hears heavy footsteps approach her. She was horrified, her body was shaking from fear. She wanted this nightmare to end. She feels two large hands slide down her back. Weights on either side of her body pressed on the bed.

The presence wasn't Mindbender her captor, but it was another man, it was Zartan. Though he was a rough man, who was also filled with anger and hate. He could also be gentle and romantic, but if what Mindbender said was true, she'd have one of the tightest pussy he might have ever had.

Though Mindbender had raped her twice she was still fresh, and tight. Zartan grabs her and pulls her close to her restraints to ease the pulling on her wrists. Rayne didn't fight him, she wondered if he was trying to help her.

"Who are you; she mumbles in fear?"

"Zartan; he answers. I'll be gentle, if you're good to me. All you have to do is cooperate with me. Eyes forward, don't make hasty movements, and you'll be ok."

Rayne wasn't sure what to think as she hears the man get undressed. She feels him rubs her low back and caress her butt. He slides his hands under her and lifts her to her knees. Carefully he spreads her legs and Rayne could feel his large finger slide inside of her.

She shutters as he pulls his fingers in and out a few times. She didn't want him to touch her, but she didn't have a choice. She feels him play with her tiny clit and she moans as his wet finger rubs it up and down. She feels his free hand reach around and grab her breast fondling her.

Zartan finally gets enough of waiting and thrusts his penis inside of her. He moans with pleasure, and Rayne yelps with pain. Rayne wanted to hide, she wanted to bury her face from shame. A stranger was raping her, someone she didn't know.

It took everything she had to keep from crying out in pain as this stranger forced himself on her for several minutes before he finally finished. With a loud groan and grunt he finishes and walks away. Rayne grabs her restraints and pulls herself as close to the headboard of the bed and buries her face in a pillow to cry.

She wasn't sure how much more she could take. She slowly cries herself to a point of exhaustion, but is soon woken up by the tires being removed and Mindbender dragging her to another room. She's tired up against a pole and left in a freezing environment. She wasn't sure what to think at this point. All she wanted to do was die, and the mad man wouldn't kill her.

She was left in the room for what felt like eternity, her body was shaking from the cold, the pain, and the fear. She was left in the dark cold room, and her first thought was of her father's home where it was always warm and safe. She only wanted a little freedom, and that freedom just may cost her her life.

Rayne hangs her head leaning it on her forearms, not a tear was left in her. There was no sorrow, only a feeling of uncertainty. Hope was gone, and she just wanted to see her family one last time.

Soon a light kicks on, and she hears the footsteps of her captor behind her approaching slowly.

"Please; Rayne mumbles. Just kill me."

Mindbender smiles a twisted smile as he stands over her cold body. He takes the time to watch her shiver in the cold. In his hand he carried a heating pad turned on high. He drops it on Rayne's back and her eyes widen with the stinging sensation. It was so hot against her skin she urinates herself.

Mindbender laughs loudly and Rayne hangs her head in shame. He rips the heating pad from her back kicks low back hard. She refused to cry out in pain, she noticed it angered him when she wouldn't yell.

Mindbender unties the restraints and drags her out of the cold room and to a small bathroom that he locks her in. It only contained a small shower, toilet and sink, but it was enough for Rayne to clean herself in.

"How much more; Rayne mumbles. Why won't he just kill me?"

Rayne walks to the shower and sets the water to wash in. She figured she'd be spending another night in a bathroom so she might as well get comfortable and relax under some warm water.


End file.
